


Mi juguete preferido

by patri6



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juego de sumisión y dominación en un mundo donde Jensen Ackles y Misha Collins no son famosos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi juguete preferido

Misha entró a la habitación, sin camisa, vestido solo con unos pantalones vaqueros. Jensen estaba preparado, subido sobre la cama el rubio no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio mientras Misha se conectaba a internet y encendía la cámara, después se colocó detrás de él y le agarró de la cara, haciendo que mirara al frente.

-Sé buen chico. Mírate, estás tan guapo. Sonrie, hoy vas a ser el juguete sexual más famoso de todo internet. Deja que vean esa sonrisa tan bonita.

Jensen obedeció a la vez que se preguntaba cuanta gente estaría mirando.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres como una princesa? Ese pelo rubio…-sus manos acariciaron el cabello de Jensen-las pecas…los ojos verdes y chispeantes y esos labios tan rojos y sensuales. Eres una jodida princesa a punto de ser follada ¿Te gustaría eso?-preguntó.  
-Me gusta demasiado-respondió con deseo.  
-Ackles, eres como una puta.  
-Me lo dices todos los días.  
-Porque lo eres.  
-Y es lo que deseas.

Misha giró la cabeza de Jensen y le besó sin miramientos, metiéndole la lengua y abrasando los labios de su amante, exigiendo y tomando cada vez más hasta que empezó a morderle los labios, disfrutando cada momento.

Cuando se separó los labios de Ackles estaban hinchados.

-Estás caliente ¿verdad?  
-Lo estoy-dijo suspirando.  
-Enséñaselo a nuestros admiradores…

El rubio titubeó y fue la excusa perfecta que necesitaba Misha para llevar a cabo un castigo.

-Supongo que necesitas algo de persuasión-fue hasta uno de los cajones y sacó una fusta-levanta el culo-ordenó.  
-Misha…  
-La próxima vez obedecerás a la primera.

Al final hizo lo que se lo pedía y se mordió ya de por si sus dañados labios para evitar soltar un grito de dolor, después vino otro golpe y otro hasta que perdió la cuenta, sabía que no estaba empleando toda su fuerza pero aún asi debía tener un bonito trasero rojo y marcado.

-Ahora levántate y enseña a la cámara la polla, quiero que vean lo caliente que estás.

Asi lo hizo, levantando la barbilla con orgullo e irguiéndose en todo su esplendor. Su erección era evidente, estaba cachondo y mucho.

-Tócate para ellos, quieren verte Jensen. Yo también.

Soltó un suspiro, ansioso de empezar a liberarse de su dulce agonía. Empezó a masturbarse y a emitir gemidos, casi olvidando todo a su alrededor hasta que sintió como una mano le paraba.

-Es suficiente.  
Protestó.

Aquello le costó que Misha le pusiera un collar.

-Un collar de perra, es lo adecuado para ti ¿estoy en lo cierto?  
-Si, es lo adecuado.  
-Te gusta ser mi puta-afirmó.

Misha quería que se la chupara, por eso se bajó los pantalones y tiró del collar atrayéndole hacía su miembro. Jensen supo en seguida lo que quería y empezó a lamer para luego introducírsela entera en la boca.

Ambos estaban muy excitados como para que el juego durara mucho más, por eso le ordenó que parara de forma brusca y volviendo a su posición original se la metió a Jensen sin previo aviso, haciendo que este último soltara un grito de dolor para según iba recibiendo embestidas convertirse en gritos de placer.

Todo acabó más rápido de los que ellos creían.

-Señoras y señores, Jensen Ackles-dijo despidiéndose para la cámara online-putita a tiempo completo, espero que les haya gustado- después de eso la apagó.

Jensen se quitó el collar y lo tiró.

-Joder, Mish…te has pasado.  
-Claro que no, te ha encantado.  
-Me has pegado-le recriminó.  
-Ackles, acabas de tener un orgasmo-le recordó.  
-Esta me la pagas.  
-Ya claro, te debía una-esta vez se acercó a besarle, pero con gentileza-no siempre vas a ser tú el macho alfa.  
-Los dos sabemos que lo soy.  
-Lo que acaba de pasar dice lo contrario-dijo burlón.  
-Solo jugaba, interpretaba un papel-arguyó.  
-¿Tu polla interpretaba un papel también?-preguntó divertido.  
-No es un secreto que me pones desde que te conocí. Y yo a ti.  
-También me quieres-ahora sus labios recorrían su cuello.  
-Te quiero.

Misha sonrió con sus ojos azules brillando.

-Creo que podemos jugar otro rato ¿No crees?  
-No vas a volver a llamarme princesa.  
-Claro que no, princesa-rió.  
-Collins, te voy a dar lo que te mereces.  
-¿Y a qué esperas?

Jensen soltó una carcajada y se puso sobre Misha, nunca podría dejar de amar a ese hombre, por muy pervertido que fuera.


End file.
